The Priestess and the Count
by Raevyn1313
Summary: tis a story about a reincarnated priestess and her encounter with Dracula.Miko miko powah!
1. Chapter 1

Van Helsing continues!  
by: me! your loving Raevyn1313  
CHAP 1  
This is just an intro, Iâ€™ll get to the story in a bit.  
It had been sixteen years since the great demon slayer Van Helsing and gypsy princess Anna had died together.  
The little town of Transylvania mourned for the loss of their beloved princess, but celebrated the  
death of their greatest enemy, Count Dracula. Unbeknownst to them, Anna's soul has been reincarnated  
into the body of the village priestess/fortune teller. She had the same hair style as Anna which was long and wavy,  
but her hair was a midnight black instead of chestnut brown like Anna. The reincarnated princess had startling emerald  
green eyes and she wore a priestess uniform which had a white top like a robe with baggy red pants. Her name  
was Ayame Vailenya, but he villagers dubbed her "Lady Ayame".  
OK now that we know Ayame, lets get on with the plot  
Ayame was sitting alone inside her tent house which was travel capable and had a little cart it could attach itself to. It was dome shaped and had many violet and black veils and curtains. It had two rooms, one for Ayame to sleep in, and one where villagers would enter and would could have their future's unwind in fort of their eyes.  
Inside the tent house, Ayame sat upright in a black chair propped against the wall. The scent of a Gothic Church filled the room, so it could brighten Ayame's sixth sense. With these enlightened, mysterious sense she drew strange cards that predicted the future of today. After chanting peculiar words in unison over and over again, she drew three cards. One symbolized "New or renewed love" the second "rebirth" and the last and third card symbolized "The Devil". Ayame questioned and pondered what could happen to make such an outcome. She turned her head up to her endow to see the old abandoned castle that used to belong to Count Dracula.  
"No...It cant be. It mustnt be. Van Helsing killed him," she thought to herself. "But... the werewolves have been returning, and theyre more vicious than ever...I must prepare the village for a possible assault." With these last thoughts she grabbed her bow and arrow off an ancient table and headed toward the Transylvanian village.  
Just as Ayame came to the village, strange ominous clouds suddenly descended down onto the abandoned castle of Vlad Dracula. The curious villagers seized their work to take a look at the unpredicted weather pattern.  
Inside the castle, a molded burnt corpse lay dead in the middle of an ancient lab. The lab was laid in ruins, machines were rusted, beautiful glass vials now lay dusty near chemicals that hadnt been touched in years. From the clouds that hovered above the ruined castle, lightning struck the castle floor to and fro. A bolt of lightning struck the burnt dead body, and the body started to come back to it's normal form. Pale flesh was restored unto the corpse and midnight black hair was placed on the corpses head. The old fashioned tuxedo which he died in, as being restored like new. A single golden loop hung form Dracula's right ear and his jet black hair was held back by a single golden clip. Dracula opened his cold, cruel gray eyes unto the world and breathed deeply. Vladislaus Dracula was reborn!  
Dracula walked around his once prideful laboratory to find it all in shambles. He was full of mixed emotions...He has worked so hard on bringing life to his children, and he had failed. His brides were all dead, and he never told them how much they meant to him. Not much as brides, but "meals" to ease his appetites. Anna was dead, his only love... but at least Van Helsing was dead, and there was nothing to stop him from trying once more to unleash his spawn unto the world. But to do that, he needed more brides. Not that anyone could be as dangerous as Marishka...or as loyal as Verona...or as naive as Aleera. Nonetheless, he needed at least one maiden whom he could brainwash into being his first bride. He turned into his demonic vampire form and took flight into the stormy clouds that now covered the Sun like a veil.  
The town square of Transylvania was empty and bare when Dracula came. There were no villagers to be seen nor noises to be heard. Transylvania seemed lifeless, but the scent of humans still lingered there, so Dracula knew that they could possibly be hiding. He swooped bat like across the village, looking for any sign of the villagers, but his efforts were futile. Just as was about to give up, a band of Transylvanians surrounded him from left to right, and some were even perched on the roofs to seal him off completely. The priestess Ayame came running up to the crazed mob of villagers, her arrow ready to fire at the demonic Count.   
"You...What are you doing back?" She asked angrily.   
Dracula looked at her, and for a split second he thought he had seen Anna again, but he took a closer look and saw it wasnâ€™t her after all. She did look a lot like her, and even showed the same expression of anger and disgust Anna wore when she was around him. He couldnâ€™t believe how someone could look so much like her, yet be so different.  
"DRACULA! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Ayame snapped.  
"Anna..." whispered Dracula in response.   
"You disgust me " Ayame hissed.  
"You look so much like her...are you Anna's descendant?" He asked calmly.  
"I donâ€™t see why that matters seeing as how you killed our beloved princess"  
Dracula laughed at this ridiculous comment. He couldnâ€™t believe what he just heard. Him kill Anna! It was just absurd. Too funny for him. To the villagers however, Dracula's laughter cut through them like a knife.  
"DONT YOU LAUGH YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" Ayame yelled.  
"Why not?" Dracula responded with the difficulty of controlling his laughter. "It was Van Helsing that killed her not me."   
"DONT LIE! You got another chance at life, and I'm going to take it from you" with these words Ayame fired her arrow at him. The arrow glowed violet as it came flying toward him, this glowing light made the arrow holy but Dracula caught the arrow in mid air just as it was about to strike at his chest.  
"Is this your Sacred arrow, priestess?" He dropped the holy arrow to the ground and advanced on Ayame. The villagers charged at him. Their weapons pierced Dracula's skin, but the wounds healed themselves.   
"Your priestess is beautiful I think I'll take her" he said. "No!" Protested Ayame.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame yelled in reisitance at Dracula. She would not be easily taken prisoner by him. He needed to pay for killing Anna and then lieing about it too. With these raging thoguths, she fired another arrow at Dracula. He caught the arrow again, and threw it to the ground.

Dracula whistled and suddenly, with a flash of fur and teeth, a giant, zooming

furball came running at Ayame. It was a werewolf...his massive muscular arms caught the priestess in his arms.

"Let go!" She screamed. But the werewolf ignored her, then he punched her right in the skull, making her slip

in unconsisness.

The villagers couldnt take much more of standing around, so they surronded the demonic count and started to attack him with whatever weapon they heald.

However, there efforts were futile. For, Dracula was not the least bit harmed by these weapons. Instead, his wounds healed quickly and more werewolf

servants assembeld to attack the villagers. Among this chaos, the werewolf holding the young miko handed her over to the Count. Then, he transformed back into

his vampire form and took flight back to his castle. Leaving the citzens of Translyvania to die at the hands of his these cruel wolf demons.

Ayame woke up several hours later in strange surroundings. She had never seen this place before, but somehow, being in this castle triggered deja vu in her mind.

She laid upon the cold, stone floor with a black cloack wrapped around her. There were broken glass viels and beakers with a sheet of dust covering everything.

There was a fireplace in the corner, with stained black marks on it from ashes. Peculiar machines stood rusting away in the middle of the room where Ayame layed.

"This room...why is it so familar? Ive never been here before in my life." Ayame said out loud.

"Do you like it?It was my most prized room in all the castle." Rang out the voice of Dracula

.Ayame spun around to see him, but he wasnt there! She looked left anf right, wondering where he was, but then he looked up at the ceiling to see him dangling

there in a gravity defiant way.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Get down here and fight me like a man."

Dracula dropped down from the ceiling and landed right next her. Ayame stood up, and threw a punch at him. Dracula grabbed her wrist and then started twisting her arm.

"Listen to me...I know you must hate me, but lets not have past grudges come between us."

"The only thing thats gonna come between us is my fist" she hissed. Then, she raised her other arm and punched him right square in the mouth.

Dracula stood there stunned.

No one had ever been successfull at harming him before.

"Not so powerfull are you now?" She mocked.

Dracula touched the place where she hit him and rubbed it softly.

"Quiet a punch you have there...youre more like her than you know, thats vhy little priestess, I must have you. You MUST be my first, new bride."

"ME! BE YOURE BRIDE! YOU BASTARD, I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"

"All in good time, you vill eventually adjust to your surrondings and me. Untill then, would you please take this?"

He reached into his pocket and got out a silver necklace with a blood red ruby attached to it.

Ayame stared at the necklace, and picked it up out of his hands.

She examined it closely and sensed no evil aura within the trinket.

"Intresting..."she remarked putitng on the necklace. "I shall keep this but if you ever want it back, you wont"


	3. Chapter 3

Before this Chapter starts i would like to thank Ardina and Darth Vengance for all of their reveiws. Thank you guys!

CHAP...3!  
"As if I would ever want a frilly petty thing such as a necklace, it kind of looks bad on me.  
Much better on you." He said jokingly.

"Yes, well thank you. I still despise you beyond all reason, but..I'm not a brat." She commented while flashing her new trinket.

"Glad you enjoy it. Now, on another subject, I want you to join me for the annual Masquerade Ball tommrow night"

Ayame choked a little on her saliva. She couldnt believe what she just heard! Him and her dancing! TOGETHER! The mere idea gave her chills down her spine. Yet, deep down in her heart, there was a new feeling inside her. It wasnt the usual feeling of loathing or anger she usually felt and expressed. No. It was a sort of...warm feeling. Like, a little tiny part of her wanted to say "yes". But Ayame ignored the little voice and responded with a definate "no."

"Oh? Then why did you hesitate for a second?" He asked smugly.

"Well-I..I just...SHUT UP!"

"Are you starting to fall for me?" He asked even more smugly.

"GO TO HELL! IM NOT GOING TO YOUR DANCE!"

The little voice in Ayame's head suddenly started to fall, as if in disbelief or dissapointment. The tiny little voice inside her wanted to go to the dance with him, but Ayame's hatred took over it. 

"Well..How about we make this interesting? You fight me with all of your holy powers and if you win I'll let you go, but If i win you will go to the Masquerade with me"

This wager Dracula was offering seemed intresting. It opened an opportunity for Ayame to take her revenge out on him, so she accepted.

"Here's your bow and arrow" he said handing her her her weapon. "Good luck"

With those words, Dracula transformed into the demonic vampire and flew to and fro across the room. Meanwhile, Ayame readied her arrow, and concentrated her power unto the arrow. She waiting for her arrow to glow with the magical aura it always had, but this time it didnt come.

"What's wrong with me?" Ayame thought to herself.

Then suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her shoulder. It was Dracula, he was holding her by the shoulder, trying to take her upwards.

"L-Let go" she commanded. Ayame took out a vile of water form her kimono top and tried to bless it, but nothing happend.

"Why are my powers doing this!" She thought frantically. Then, there was a flash of red light from the ruby and Ayame let out a scream. Pain was corsing all through her body, and then as quickly as it came, it went away.

Ayame opened her eyes to find herself in Dracula's room. Her body was wrapped in black and red silk sheets. Candles were lit all around the room, which illuminated the exquisite oak dressers. "W-what happened?" She moaned rubbing her shoulder.

"You lost, darling" Said Dracula, whom was dangling from the ceiling again. "That means you have to go to the dance with me" He said in a sing song voice.

"What! But I...no...this cant be. Why did I lose!" She asked with bits of fury in her voice.

"A deals a deal, sweetheart. But do not despair...Ive managed to get my hands on a lovely kimono for you. Ryoko will help you."

"Ryoko? Who's that?"

"Im Ryoko" rang out a voice form the shadows. Ayame hadnt noticed her before. In fact, she could barely see her!

"Umm..Ryoko I dont think she can see you" said Dracula.

At last, a figure form the shadows emmerged. The figure was a tall, thin, dark skinned woman with black hair and green eyes.

"Forgive me. I am Ryoko, as you know. I am Head Maid of the castle."

"Nice to meet you" responded Ayame.

"Now that youre aquainted I shall leave you to get dressed."

There was the sound of the door opening and closing and Dracula was gone.

"Now..let's get you out of that dirty priestess outfit and into something clean and perhaps a bath" Ryoko gave Ayame a sheepish smile.

"Yeah I could use one"

"Right this way" she said leading Ayame to a hallway. The hallway eventually lead to a large, bright red door which was embordered with golden dragons. Ryoko opened the door and Ayame walked inside. Ryoko placed black and green sleeping clothes near the sink and then left the room. Ayame undressesd and then bathed in an elegant marble tub with golden railings.

Ayame was done quickly and then slipped into the clothes Ryoko gave her. When Ayame emmerged from the bathroom, Ryoko was waiting for her.

"Ready m'lady?"

Ayame was little taken aback by being called "m'lady". She had never ben privileged to that title before in her life.

"Yeah...hang on." Ayame went back in the bathroom and retrieved the necklace Dracula gave to her. She then returned back to the room Ryoko was in.

Ryoko lead Ayame into another door. Unlike the bathroom door, this door was black and it was encrusted with baths which had little sapphires for eyes.

"This is your room" said Ryoko opening the door. The room was dimly light with only a few candles to see. There was a gigangic bed in the middle of room. The blankets were fluffy and black. The sheets were a dark purple and made of satin.

"Good night, m'lady" Ryoko bade her. She left the room, and Ayame go under the covers and went into a restless slumber with plaging thoughts of how she would ever escape from this place. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ayame was woken aburptly by Ryoko. She held what seemed to be a black and purple blanket in her arms.

"Come, m'lady. The master wishes you to bathe and then get dresed in this" she said unfolding the black and violet

mass. It turned out to be the most beautifull kimono Ayame had ever seen. The kimono was mostly jet black

with violet patterns of cherry blossoms.

"Its so beautifull" Ayame gasped.

"Yes. Master did spend quite a fortune on it"

A litle shock of guilt coarsed in Ayame's heart. She could never afford a kimono such as this in all of her life!

Yet, despite Ayame's temper tantrums, Dracula had bought it just for her.

"Is everything ok, m'lady?" asked Ryoko who noticed the timy look of guilt.

"Oh. Yeah." Ayame lied.

Ryoko lead Ayame into the elegant bathroom where Ayame quickly bathed and then hoped back out. When she was done, Ryoko

came in and helped her with the kimono and helped put up her long, black hair. Ryoko even let Ayame choose an array of lipsticks.

She choose a deep, crimson red which made it look like her lips had blood stained in them. Then, Ayame chose a pair of golden earrings

to go with her kimono. At last, Ryoko put on the necklace Draula gave her then, once she was done, Ryoko lead her to a room where Dracula was waiting.

He sat in an elegant red armchair, reading a book. When he looked up he placed the book aside

"Oh my lord...Ayame. You look like a china doll" Dracula gasped taking Ayame's hand and kissing it.

Dracula's kiss made a little voice inside her head swell with hapiness, but Ayame conqured the urge to show it.

"Dont get to comfortable Count. The only reason Im going to this stupid thing is because I'm a girl of my word" She menaced.

"Dont worry, my love. I'm sure you'll forget all about that little wager we had." He replied smugly.

"_Not likely"_ Ayame thought angrily.

"Oh..I see you like the necklace I gave you" said Dracula.

"Yeah yeah. shut up." reponded Ayame.

"It used to belong to Marishka. She was my first bride, and she was alot like you. She used to be the village medicine woman, and then, I took her."

"You have a problem with that. Taking priestess's away from their village" commented Ayame.

"Yes well, its not my fault the priestess's are always so beautifull."

The little voice in Ayame's head swelled with joy again at the words he just said.

"Anyway, Marishka wore that necklace, and soon she gave into me, just like you will soon."

"Not in a million years" Ayame muttered to herself.

Suddenly, there was the chiming of the church bells signifying that it was now 8 'o' clock. Dracula stood up and said

"My god. It's time already. Ryoko, help Ayame choose a mask for the dance then join me in the ballroom" he commanded.

"Yes master. Come m'lady" Ryoko summoned. Ayame followed her into a small and tight room, much like a closet.

She opened it and inside layed rows of masks. Most of them were grotesque with too many feathers on them untill

Ayame finally found one that was pretty and went with her kimono. It was violet with peacock feathers an little tiger lillies on them.

She placed it on her face, and then Ryoko led Ayame into a fairly large room where alot of people were assembled.

Ayame stepped inside and immeditatly felt an evil aura around the guests she was surronded by.

"_Evil aura...if only I had my powers I could easily destroy them all." _She thought bitterly.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large table consisting of rich desserts and suculant meats.

Ayame's stomach gave a little growl to go forward and Ayame obeyed. She dug into the hardy victuals untill she couldnt eat another bite.

Once she was done, a strange man in a black cloack with a red mask approached her.

He held out his hand as an offering to dance with him. Ayame accpeted and started to dance with the strange man.

Then, the church bells rang once more, this time they signified that now it was midnight. Therefore, that ment that everyone

dancing had to take off their dance partner's mask and kiss.

Ayame pulled of her partner's mask then closed her eyes and her mask was pulled off. Then, she felt a sensation of warmth in her mouth. His tongue

explored every part of her mouth, and then Ayame opened her eye to see him, and found it was Dracula!

A feeling of shock and happiness corsed through her. The little tiny voice inside her just grew a little bit bigger. Making it difficult to choose wither

to be angry or kiss him back. Finally, Dracula broke the kiss and held her close to him.

"Dracula...you filthy, foul little-" Ayame tried to say, but she was interupted by him.

"Shhh you know you liked it. So seize this little act."

"I'll show you little act! _Aku Ryo Tai San!_" Incantated Ayame, but nothing happened. Then, the necklace glowed red and grat pain coarsed through her again.

Then, after a few seconds, it went away.

"So...the necklace is to blame for my powers going wrong" she hissed. Discovering this, she tried to take off the trinket, but when her hands got near it, the necklace would unleash a great burning sensation on her hands. Cursing aloud she remembered the conversation her and Dracula had earlier, about Marishka being a

priestess. Then, she finally understood why Marishka married him.

"Dracula. You little monster. Marishka didnt love you, she only married you because you made her!" She yelled.

"Monster? Like I hadnt heard that one before.Anyways, Marishka did love me. It just took her some convincing." He said calmly.

Ayame has forced to stay in Dracula's arms untill all of his guests left for the night. Then, he rounded on her

"Ayame...I had a fun time. It's always a pleasure to be with you." He coodled romantically.

"Shut up" she reponded. Her head was full of thoughts about Dracula and how she woud ever escape, and then, a sinking thought came to her.

She was thinking about her family and friends back in the village. Then, little tears came to her eyes, and then she quietly sobbed.

"Ayame...whats the matter?" Asked Dracula concernidly.

"I miss them. I miss my friends and family. I miss the villagers and I just miss everything." She sobbed.

Dracula put his arms around her in comfort and let her cry on his chest. Ayame soon cried herself to sleep, and Dracula carried her up to her room.

Where he tucked her in and bade her good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame woke up in her warm bed once more. Her head ached slighty from all of yesterday's events.

"What happened?" she moaned to herself storking her own hair, which had been taken down.

She looked down at her clothes and noticed she was back in the black and green pajamas.

"I really hope it was Ryoko who changed me while I was asleep..." she sighed.

"Oh, Ive only been asleep for an hour" she said looking at the clock on her bedstand.

"Dracula is probably hunting, and the sun doesnt come up untill 6...then maybe..." she trailed off looking out the window.

This could be her chance to escape from him! So,he opened it, and reached her hand out the window...

but then suddenly a dull pain came to her hand, and then,her eyes adjusted

a bit to see that there was a gigantic barrier around the castle! Her necklace then glowed red, and Ayame fell backwards

back to the bed where the window was closed by an unseen force.

"Dammit!" She cursed aloud. She then let out a sigh of defeat and ploped aganist her pillow.

"_Nothing to do..."_ She thought boredly making little circles on her pillow.

Suddenly, a daring thought reached her mind,

_Except, maybe I gusss I could try and explore the castle. Dracula didnt mention any part of it that was forbidden."_

She thought it was a good idea, though a voice in her mind felt a little guilty for snooping in Dracula's castle.

_"Im not snooping"_ she reassured herself, grabbing an candle from the night stand and igniting it.

She opened up the door, and then emerged intoa long, dark, hallway. She marched bravely into the darkness with

only her little candle as light. As she was walking, she noticed alot of ancient paintings on the walls. Some of serious, grim,

people, and some of gorey, religious ceremonies.

She walked for a little bit into the darkness, hoping Ryoko, or worse, Dracula wouldnt find her.

Finally, she haulted to a magnificent, golden door on her left side. She opened it and discovered lots and lots of paintings.

Some were covered in a white sheet, while some lay collecting dust on the floor.

Still, Ayame was curious, and so she lit the giant torch that was laying in the corner of the room.

Ayame stared at the first picture that drew her attention, which was a portrait of a young happy looking woman

with strawberry blonde hair and startling eyes. She wore a white dress with the same silver necklace with a ruby that Ayame was given.

"_This must be Marishka"_ Ayame said. She looked nothing like her village friends had told her

**Flashback**

"Ayame" piped up a cherry blonde haired boy.

"You know that old man that lives in that castle?"

"Yeah, Dracula, what about him, Phillip?"

"He's got three brides and one of them is SOOOO ugly" nodded a dark skinned boy called Eric.

"Yeah, she's so pale she's got maggots for skin and umm... little caterpillars for hair. And if you go the castle at midnight, she puke

flies at you!"

"Ewwww Phil, thats gross!"

"Not as gross as when she catches you and forces you to pick her nose and eat the boogies!"

"Im gonna be sick.."

**End Flashback (before I get sick myself)**

"Funny" Ayame thought remembering something "I think they were killed the next day by Marishka..."

Suddenly, Ayame heard a noise that caught her by suprize. It sounded like an intrument, so she decided to check out who was playing.

So, she grabbed the torch form the corner and went back into the hallway. There, she could thought she heard a piano playing

Beethoven's Moonlight. She followed the noise to where it was heard the loudest. Which was behind a thick, ivory, door that

Ayame opened slightly. In there, she saw a gigantic window which let in the gorgeous moonlight. Also, she saw an elegant ebony piano being played

by Dracula. Ayame stood there in quiet awe for Dracula's fantastic skill at the piano. When the song was finished, he said in a carring tone. "Ayame, I know you're

there, come out." She obeyed him and entered the room.

"Umm..sorry I just heard you and I-" Ayame tried to explain. But she interupted by him.

"Enough, there's nothing to be sorry for" she said standing back up. He approached her quickly, and grabbed her wrists.

"Ayame...my love. If I am not mistaken, your 17th birthday is approaching, yes?"

"Y-yes"she reponded weakily.

"Then, you shall be mature enough to be a mother to our children."

A deep feeling inside Ayame lept with joy, while the rest of her cringed in diguist.

"OUR children! You have alot of nerve, Count!" She yelled.

"Yes, but before I do anything, I must marry you. I am by no means impregnating a girl whom I am not married to do. It's just barbaric

and lecherous"

"_Lecheruos! You're the one who used to have three brides!" _She thought bitterly.

"_Yes, but they are now dead. So I must start over"_ said an unknown voice in her mind.

"_No fair! You have telekenisis?"_

_"Uh-huh. I just wanted to see what you are thinking behind your rage"_

_"No way! You've already taken my home, my friends, my powers, and my dignity, but your no taking away my mind!"_

"Fine" he whispered relising his grio on Ayame's hands. Then, suddenly, Dracula and Ayame heard the church bells chime in the distance.

"It's dawn!" He whispered panickdly. "I must sleep now, Ayame. Good night."

Then, he leaned on her and plated a kiss on her cheek, and before Ayame had the opportunity to hit him, he opened the door quickly and rushed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Ayame was left alone in a room, but this time horrible morning light was filling the room slowly .**(Yes I hate mornings)**

_"Dracula is so...amazing..." _Ayame thought to herself.

"_Wait, what am I thinking! I hate him!" _she thought bitterly turning her head back and forth.

Suddenly, Ryoko came in the room with her priestess outfit in her hands.

"M'lady, your uniform is clean. You can change if you wish, then go to the Great Hall. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Ok, thanks" Ayame said taking her unform from Ryoko. Ryoko then left the room for ehr to change and Ayame

quickly dressed into her outfit. As she was changing, a terrible thought surfaced in her head.

"_What if...I'm not Anna's reincarnation_?_What if instead I was Marishka's reincarnation!_"

Ayame's heart skipped a beat. The mere though of being someone else's reincarnation scared her.

Without knowing who she was in the past life, she felt like she didnt belong anywhere.

"_But, that cant be...then again, Marishka and I have alot in common. Dracula took us both away form our homes,_

_he took our powers, our freedom.If only Van Helsing were still alive, he could take down Dracula..."_

Ayame thought sadly to herself. Once she was done changing, Ryoko came into the room as though on qeue.

"Ready m'lady?"

"Yeah"

She lead Ayame out of the room and into the great hall where a long, wooden table was set with delicous breakfast foods

such as waffles, bacon, eggs, and more.

"Eat as much as much as you wish m'lady" said Ryoko pulling up a chair for Ayame to sit in.

"Thanks" she replied sitting down.

"Is everything alright, m'lady?" asked Ryoko whom noticed he sad look on Ayame's face.

"Yeah" she lied.

"Now, m'lady there's no reason to lie, if soemthing's bothering you, you dont have to tell me...but I think

I know how to help. Excuse me for a moment." Ryoko said strutting out of the great hall.

_"Yeah right. No one can help me_." Ayame thought angril, tkaing a peice of bacon and chewing on it.

After breakfast, Ayame stood up and exited the great hall where she started to wonder through the castle again.

Of course, she wasnt eally paying attention to where she was going. She just needed to clear her head and get rid of

these negative thoughts in her mind. She ended up in the library when she came back down to earth to see where she was now.

There, she noticed an open book on a nightstand, and it immeditatly caught her attention. For, the open book mentioned somehting

called Dual Soul Reincarnation. Ayame picked up the book and started to read it.

Dual Soul Reincarnation

Happens only when all of the outer planets are alinged. Then, and only then do two souls inhabit one body.

Some people believe this is what caused the mental disease, Schizophernia. Of course, if one has dual souls

inhabiting there bodies, they normally do not hear voices. However, sometimes if one has dual souls, they may re-live

or exprience things their souls did in a past life.

"So that's it. I could be both Anna and Marishka!' Ayame exlaimed outloud.

Truthfully, Ayame felt a little bit better knowing she wasnt Marishka's exact reincarnation,

but her soul still inhabitated her body, but then there wa Anna. Anna was Ayame's role model,

because of all the stories the villagers told her. Stories about her working along side Van Helsing.

"So I have to soul of gypsy princess and an ex-priestess. What a combination..." she muttered.

Just then, Ryoko came into the room with a strange, blonde haired boy by her side.

"M'lady. I talked with the master, and he agreed to let you go into the town as long as you disguise yourself with me or Xavior."

"Who's Xavior?" Asked Ayame.

"Me. Oh, Ayame...Im so sorry about what I did to you that night. I can only be controlled by Dracula when I transform."

Ayame was now puzzeled. She had never seen him in her life, and he's apologizing for something.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, right. I am a werewolf, and I was the one who knocked you out. IM SO SORRY!"

"Shush, Xavior!You'll wake up the Master!" snaped Ryoko.

"Oh, you were that werewolf? Well, Its ok, Dracula has alot of werewolf servants...and what about this disguise?"

"Right!" piped up Ryoko whom took out a wooden stick from her pocket. "Yeah, did I mention to you I am a witch?"

"No... But if you use your magic wont it set off my necklace's powers?"

"No. The necklace only works with your powers, not someone else's. Now then,

_Powers of which I baden,_

_Disguise thou priestess into to thy normal maiden!"_

Then, in a flash of green light, Ayame was consumed by warm light, then she looked at herself to find herself in a modest blue shirt

with a black jacket and knee length pants. Her long, black hair was now short and blonde and she had blue eyes.

"Wow...I dont even reconize myself." Ayame exclaimed.

"Great, now, let us go" said Xavior leading the way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A little note before we begin: this chapter has some alchoholic refrence and yeah yeah blah blah not ment for young eyes.**

**I would like to thank a few people first,**

**Ardina, Darth Vengance, Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula, Katie Van Helsing, and Jacqueline Waugh for all of their reviews. Keep em coming! heres some cookies for all of you guys! Anymoo, lets get on with Chapter 7!**

It was about mid day in the city when Ayame, Xavior and Ryoko strolled in from the castle.

With Ayame's perfect disguise, no one would ever dare guess it was their great, priestess...

As Ayame strolled along with Xavior at her side and Ryoko behind ehr, she noticed alot of the villagers had sad looks on their faces.

_"Wonder why everyone looks so glum?" _Ayame thought to herself.

"M'lady" whispered Ryoko, breaking Ayame's thoughts. "Where shall we go?"

"Oh, there's a pub down there, we can drink for a little."

"Alright. To the pub m'lady" Ryoko and Xavior said in unison.

When they reached the vilalge pub, about 5 minutes later, they sat down in a dim light bar with yet even more distressed looking villagers.

"Poor Lady Ayame" whispered a squat man with chestnut brown hair.

"She aint dead! I just know it!" protested a man within the far corner of the bar.

"Come now, Sanguine. We all know Dracula doesnt waste his prey when he's got one."

The man called Sanguine gave the chestnut brown haired man a snort of disguist and scooted a little towards him.

"She is NOT dead" he groweld with his teeth clenched.

"Listen, even If Lady Ayame is alive... and she Gem of Dispell, she is might as well be dead."

"Dont say stuff like that!" snapped Sanguine. "Lady Ayame is much like Princess Anna, she could think her way out any situation, without her bloody powers"

"Dont forget Lady Marishka. She was one of our best priestess and Dracula took her just like he did with Lady Aya-"

"Oh, shut up! We all know that if Lady Ayame is cursed with Dual Soul Reincarnation, that she takes after Princess Anna more."

The chesnut brown haired man shifted a little in his seat and jsut as he was about to say something, the blonde haired barmaid come up to her, Ryoko and Xavior.

"What will it be?"** (Btw, im making the drinking age 16)**

"Cherry Wine for me" said Ryoko.

"Fire Wiskey" responded Xavior smacking his lips.

"Oh um...I've never really had any alchohol before...I guess Ill have Cherry Wine too...I guess" Ayame said hesitantly.

"Very well" said the barmaid retreiving two wine glasses from the ceiling.

"Oye! Usada!" called out Sanguine to the barmaid. She turned at him and he spoke;

"Do you think Lady Ayame is dead or alive?"

"Well..I-i think she could be alive" she reponded sheepishly pouring red liquid into the glasses.

"Alive! Youre all stupid!" remarked a drunken sailor form the back of the room.

"Shut up, Pendora! She is ALIVE and Im going to prove it one way or another" Sanguine yelled smashing his glass aganist the bar table.

"Alright, alright Sanguine. No need to be hasty" pipped up the squat brunette haired man.

Sanguine placed his broken glass down, and the whole bar went into a kind of odd silence that is common in funerals.

"Sorry,Usada I'll replace the glass" whispered Sanguine, who was bending over and picking up all of the smashed peices on the floor.

"Oh, Ill get that" she said handing Ryoko, Ayame and Xavior's drinks.

"Ok, I best be off. Bye Usada." He said bowing to her as he walked out of the bar.

Once Ayame and her company finsihed their liqour, they headed out to the shopping district where they looked at expensive items and exported good untill it back dark, and thats when Ryoko and Xavior said they were heading for a quick drink and would return soon. Ayame saw them disapper into the distance, and watched the street light go on, and most houses turn their lights on. That's when a staggering, drunken looking man rounded on her.

"Y-your pretty" he said leaning on Ayame.

"Get off me!" She yelled trying to pull the drunken man off her, but it was no us, the man was too heavy for her.

The intoxicated man pulled her into an alley where he tried to take off her shirt.

"Come on, just let me...jsut let me"

"I SAID GET OFF!" Ayame screamed. The man was succesfull in removing erh shirt, but was now working on her bra.

Ayame tried to hit and punch the man on top of her, but it was no use.

Then, justas the man was about to touch her, a shadow transpired inched infront of her and the drunken guy.

"Hands off her" snapped an angry voice that Ayame knew instantly. It was Dracula!

"W-who are you? W-whhy, why are you trying to ruin my fun, man?"

"Because you are a pathetic moron, who's time is up" she snarled grabbing the man's throat, and then, yes ladies and gentlemen, biting him.

The intoxicated man screamed loudly, but then faded away as his blood drained.

Dracula tossed the man aside and then rounded on Ayame.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything else?" He asked with a tone of concern.

"No, Im ok" she reponded trying to cover up her bra.

"We should get you home, where is Ryoko and Xavior?" he asked taking of his cloack and putting it around her.

"T-they, they umm..-" Ayame said trying to find the words, but it failed her, because she wanted to cry, but she wouldnt let herself.

"Never mind, they'll find theyre way back, and when they do, I will have a little "chat" with them"

"Y-your not gonna kill them are you?"

"Why would it matter?"

"B-because they, they are m-my friends" she said truthfully.

Dracula's words seemed to fail him as well, because he did not respond for a few moments.

It was true Ryoko and Xavior were Ayame's only companion's in these times of uncertainy. Ryoko was always there to help her and Xavior was a good guy, despite the fact that he was a werewolf slave of Dracula.

"Very well, Ayame. I will not kill them, but they will have to be punished. You almost gothurt and I think its time we head back to the castle" he said wrapping his arms around her and changing into his demonic form.

When the arrived at the castle, they headed up to Ayame's room where Dracula reversed the tranformation spell, and Ayame turned back into her normal self, with her priestess clothes still on her.

"How are you feeling?" Dracula asked holding her chin up to him.

"Not to good" She said clutching ehr stomach "I dont feel well"

Dracula placed his hand upon her forhead and felt her body temprature rise a little.

"Yes, you are warm, then again, all of the living have warm skin." he said takin g out the blanket from the bed and placing Ayame in it.

"Stay here, I'll make sure Ryoko and Xavior get back safely." He asssured to her before he turned towards the door and left, and then, Ayame fell into a deep sleep.

Ayame woke up at about 2 am witha terrible headache and stomchache. She also discovered Ryoko leaning over her with a wet cloth.

"Ryoko...youre ok" she said weakly.

"Yes, m'lady. The master said if I heal you quicker, he wont punish me" she said with a smile of relief.

"What about Xavior?"

Ryoko's face seem to fall immensly."Im afraid he wasnt so lucky...the master says the next full moon will be torture for him."

"Where is he now?" she said getting up a little.

"In the uh- dungeons." she whispered to her as though she wish she wouldnt have told her that.

"Poor Xavior...atleast youre okay though"

"Yes, for now. though I try not to think what will become of me if I dont heal you quickly."

"Dont worry. If you dont Ill talk to him, and see if I cant soften him up a bit" Ayame said with an innocent smile.

"That would be good m'lady. Im just sorry your holy powers dont work..."

"Oh, well...maybe someday Ill get this damn necklace off." She said holding on to her aching stomach.

"Here drink this tea, it wil help." Ryoko said holding up a cup of steaming, green water.

Ayame secretly hated tea, but she drank it nonetheless, so she could recover faster, and find another way out of there.

When Ayame was done witht the tea, she immiditaly felt sleepy, but then , a familiar figure entered the room. It was Dracula (no suprize)

"Are you better, Ayame?"

"Im defiantly tired..." she said yawning.

"Yes, Ryoko you may leave now..." dracula commanded to her, and Ryoko obeyed.

"What do you want from me this time? Im sick and I dont have anythign else to give you" she menaced.

"Actually I came in here to just ask you what your plans were for your 17th birthday."

"Oh, I completly forgot about that" she said suprized.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to go the Cherry Blossom Festival that falls before your birthday."

"Well...I'll think about it." She said teasingly.

"Alright, and I do have a few gifts for you on that special day...but you shall have to wait"

"Ok' she said yawning and placing her head on her pillow. "Ok, Good night, Ayame" he said kissing her cheek.

She cringed slightly and quickly fall back into her deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE! MANY COMP PROBLEMS AND CAMPS! ENJOY!**

Ayame slept deep into the night, and the early bit of the morning. She woke to a sort of grunting noise coming near her.

She opened her eyes lazily and saw Xavior doubled over in pain and agony. Ayame rose form her bed and walked over to him,

there, she saw Xavior's stomach bleeding badly all over the carpet.

"N-no, Ayame" he gasped weakily. "You are ill, go back to sleep."

"Did Dracula do this to you? " she asked.

"It doesnt matter...go rest." He grunted.

"If you dont get treatment soon, you'll bleed to death" she said holding his shoulder and examining the wound closer.

"I need Ryoko..."

Then, suddenly, as if on que, Ryoko came stridding in the room.

"Did m'lady call?"

"Yes, I need some Hawthorn leaves for him. He's bleeding bad"

"Oh mighty, Buddha!" Ryoko exclaimed, noticing Xavior and his bleeding stomach .

"Yes of course right away."

She left the room right away, and Ayame went over to the drawers to find some sort of dressing for his wound.

Finally, she found a long, white, stripe of cloth, and then started to wrap it around his stomach.

"Why do you do this, Lady Ayame? Lord Dracula might kill you if he finds you tending to me."

"I dont care. You're my friend, and no one hurts my friends. When I find Dracula I'm gonna-" she started, but Xavior held up

his hand to silence her.

"Please...I am nothing more than a prisoner to him. You are atleast free in more than I am. He cares for you..."

"Heh. Dont make me laugh. Dracula is a cold, mean, spoiled, jerk." She said angrily.

"That is not true. If it is, then why did he save you yesterday from the drunken man? You would have ben raped and maybe even killed

if he didnt come to your rescue."

Ayame was lost for words by what Xavior just said. He was right. Dracula saved her from a awfull fate.

And that was why Ayame cried yesterday, she was so close to being voilated, and that scared her.

Yet, he saved her. Dracula. The cruel, sadistic, lord that Ayame disrespected so many times.

She felt a deep feeling of guilt inside her. She was so rude to him, but he recued her.

This made Ayame feel bad, and gulty.

"Yeah, you should feel bad. You must apologize to him later" Xavior hissed.

"How did you-"

"You forget. Im part animal, I can sense your emotions easily."

Ayame fell silent, and tied the cloth to Xavior's big, deep, cut.

"You should lay in the floor." She sighed sadly. "Your wound will heal faster if you lay down."

"Yeah." He agreed, moving to a corner of the room and laying on his back.

Just then, Ryoko came back into the room with the Hawthorn leaves, an empty silver goblet, a jug of water and a stirring spoon. "Thank you" said Ayame crushing the leaves into the goblet.

"I still do not understand your motive for saving me" said Xavior.

"I suppose you wouldnt scence you've ben around Dracula too long" she responded, then pouring water into the goblet.

"Here. This will help"

"No"

"Come on"

"No way"

"Drink iitt"

"No chance in he-" but before Xavior could say anothing mroe, Ryoko forced the mixture down his throat.

"What the!" Xacio exclaimed with a mouthfull of water which was slapshing everywhere.

"Drink it or else"hissed Ryoko at him.

Xavior glared at her for a moment, and then swallowed it angrily.

"There now Xavior. You must be gratefull we have such a resorcefull, and kind priestess"

"Oh, erm- It was nothing really" Ayame spoke modestly.

"No, Ayame. Take credit where credit is due. I may look only the tender age of Twenty one, but the widedom of me true age reveal itself."

"True age? What do you mean?"

"Well, Dracula put me under a spell keeps me looking young. You see, shocking as this may sound, I am really 63 years old."

"S-sixty three!"

"Yes, I warned you it may sound shocking."

"I would have never guessed that in a million years."

"Feh. Stupid old hag" murmured Xavior.

"Xavior, Im warning you."

"Uhm, can we have sometging to eat maybe?" said Ayame trying to keep the peace between them.

"Oh, are you hungry m'lady? You must be getting better..."

"Y-yeah" she said sheepishly. The truth was that Ayame really wasnt hungry, she just wanted to distract Xavior and Ryoko from fighting agansit each other.

"Yeah, go and eat. You need your strength" said Xavior pulling a dark green blanket over himself.

"So what would you like m'lady?" asked Ryoko.

"Oh um...just some soup I guess" she reponded heading out the door.

"Oh, dont get up m'lady! You can eat in here scence youre still recovering."

"Ok." she said pulling the covers of her bed and going under them.

Ryoko silently opened the door and walked out quietly as if she were a ghost in Ayame's presense.

"So, is Lord Vlad gonna make you his bride?" Xavior said lazily.

"Um, yes as a matter of fact." She said sadly, because it was the depressing truth.

"You would think after 200 years of having three brides he would just give up, but no. He never does. But I'm gonna let you in a little fact, ok?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, there was this rumor a few years ago that one of Dracula's filthy children flew away to the moutains before Van Helsing came and killed the rest of them."

"But...Van Helsing was killed 16 years ago..." said Ayame confused.

"Yes, thats true, but this little rumor poped up because of many killings that happened over there. And it wasnt Lord Vlad, because he only kills one person a night, and these killings ranged from 30 to 50 people a week. It couldnt be him at all. Also, Dracula's children are infamous for over killing and taking more than they need. But this happened over 4 years ago, so no one really knows. It was just a rumor."

"Well if it was one of Dracula's horrible expirements, then how come it happened only in the recent years? If an experment did get away, then it wouldnt be a child anymore." "Yes its very confusing. Some people think the child was hiding and couldnt stand his hunger long enough, some people think it's another vampire out of controll, but personally I think it's a sadistic human that likes to kill."

"What a grim thing to say..." muttered Ayame.

Just then, Ryoko came strolling back in with a steaming bowl of chicken soup in her hand, and a little silver trey.

"Here you are..." Ryoko said laying out the trey and putting the bowl on it.

"Thanks" said Ayame taking the spoon and looking down at her soup.

Ayame quickly ate the soup and finished it all, which suprised even herself. She wasnt feeling hungry, but she had just eaten the entire bowl.

"Would you like some more?"

"N-no thanks" she said holding her stomach.

"Yes, the sun is setting right now, prehaps you would like to spend time with m'lord? I know he would definatly like to spend time with you"

"I bet he would..."

"You bet right" rang out the familar voice of Vlad Dracula. And sure enough, he stood there in the door way with his back leaning aganist the wood.

"AHHH! YOU! D-dont do that!" Yelled Ayame in suprize.

"I cannot help it. I truly cant" he said examining the room. "What is he doing in here?" he said pointing at Xavior.

"Feh. She insisted on helping me. I dont need help from anyone, but you my lord."

"That's right" he said looking back at Ayame."Some people just need to learn that I am in controll here."

"And some poeple need to learn that a bird in a cage wont sing, no matter how much you command it to" she snapped at him.

Dracula glared at her for a moment then swooped over to her side.

"How are you feeling by the way?" He asked placing his hand on her forehead.

"Dont touch me" she scowled at him, but he only smirked in response.

"I wonder...what would happen of a priestess became a vampire?" He asked staring at her neck.

"I say look for another priestess to be your experiment." She hissed.

"I am a man of science, I work with what I am given." He said rubbing her neck.

"D-dont." However, it was too late, before Ayame could even say or do anything, Dracula peirced her flesh with his sharp, white fangs.

Ayame felt a great sense of pain, which is why she then screamed loudly. Then, with no energy left in her, she passed out.

Ayame awaked in a cramped, dark, space which she tried to escape from, but it was no use.

"What the- Let me out!" she screamed banging on the door, which then swung wide open in front of her, and then, tumbling down into the ground.

"Ow..."

"Didnt like the coffin?" came Dracula's voice form behind her.

"As a matter of fact, no. And just so you know, I dont appricate being bitten by someone without my permission" she said raising her arms to strike him.

However, he stoped her wrist in mid-air and pulled her towards him with her arm.

Ayame looked deeply into his eyes which resembled were icy and grey like the clouds on a winter storm. For once, Ayame didnt sense anger

or demanding within him. Instead she sensed a sort of caring emotion within, as if he really had human-like feelings for her.

"Vlad..why..."

"What did you call me?"

"Vlad...it's youre real name right?"

"Yes, I just never thought it would sound so good when you say it."

Ayame blushed a brick red color.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER...9!

"My dear Ayame, why do you blush ?" he asked her while stroking her long, black, hair.

"Uh..nothing." She lied looking away from him.

"So, my lady what do what to do? Prehaps you want to drink some blood now?"

"What..Oh, right Im a vampire now." She said sadly.

"I wonder if your powers still work, even if you are a vampire..." Dracula muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing m'lady..." he said soothingly, staring deeply into her eyes. "My Lady Ayame, would you like to ride into the depths of the night with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come, and hold me tightly and I shall show you a wonderfull sight" he said poetically grabing her waist. "I can show you a diffrent point of view. I diffrent,

world you might say."

Ayame was now confused, she had no idea what he was saying though it sounded like a wonderfull expreience to her. So, confused and curious she agreed to

go to this place Dracula was going on about. Then, the count wrapped his long, black cloack around her and held on to her.

Then, a sort of floating sensation filled Ayame, and then, before she knew it, she felt a sharp feeling of flying. She could hear the harsh wind

blowing aganist her as she closed her eyes and held unto Dracula even tighter.

After a few moments, Ayame felt a little sensation of falling then, she felt her feet

touch soild surface, that was when dracula released her and she opened her eyes again. Her eyes looked around and she saw that Dracula had flown

her to the top of a cliff where the full moon illuminated her and Dracula's figures.

"It's so..." Ayame said speechless at the beauty of the night sky.

"Wonderfull? Yes, it is. I used to come up here and just look at the moon." Dracula said staring at the sky. As hard as it was for Ayame to accept this, she had to

admit, Dracula looked very handsome under the moon light. His pale complexion made it seem like he resembled the moon itself.

"Ayame...do you know of your origin?"

"What?"

"Your origin...the real you. Your true self." He said not taking his eyes off the dark sky.

"Uhh, I know I'm a priestess and I have spiritual powers and-"

"No" he intrupted "thats not what I mean. I mean do you know of who you were in the past life?"

"Oh. Well, I know I have Anna's soul and Marishka's soul."

"That's right. But, not too many people know of Marishka's former life, before I turned her into a vampire."

"Former life? Wasnt she a priestess like me?"

"Yes, a priestess whom was like you in diffrent ways."

"yeah, I only know that part" Ayame said starring at the moon.

"But almost no one knows Marishka wasnt really her name, it was Sara." He began.

"You see, Sara came from a far off continent. The Asian continent I believe...she came to Romania as a struggling Christain warrior whom wanted to slay

all things evil. Of course, she was very poor at the time, so she took refuge into the Cardinal's church.

The Cardinal wanted Sara to help him in brining faith back in the Romanian people. Thats, she was dubbed from her Asian name Sara, to the normal Romanian name, Marishka.

After a few years, she gained the villagers trust by preaching and slaying many demons.

The villagers admired her so, and she was very kind to all of them. It was then on her 17th birthday I came to her in her dreams.

I told her to stop fighting demons or else they would seek vengance and kill her, of course, she didnt heed my warning and one day

while she was out slaying a demon, she was warmed badly. That was when I came back to her...

I came and told her it would only get worse and the only way was to serve me.

Hesitantly, she came to me, and I turned her into a vampire. She didnt much like it at first, but she became

acustom to it, and she became my most powerfull and beautifull bride."

"Yeah, that is untill Van Helsing killed you and everything you loved."

"Yes, and that was her tragic ending...Fortunatly, you have her soul inside of her, so she didnt gone for good."

"Is that why you want to marry me so badly Count? To have Anna and Marishka back?" She asked in a sad tone.

"No. That's not why at all." he said reassuringly to her.

He then turned towards her and looked at her again, straight in the eyes.

"Ayame. My dear..." he said getting close to her face.

Ayame closed her eyes and braced for the worst, but it never came. Instead, Dracula pulled her close aganist his chest and held her.

Held her tightly yet caringly and placed his arms around her waist.

"I want to marry you because I love you"

"As if Count. You could never love anything..." she muttered.

"Please, love me. I will do anything for you to love me back."

"Maybe if you stop being such a controll freak then maybe I'll fall in love you" she hissed.

"Is that all? If that is what it takes then I shall cease being demanding." He said dedicatedly.

"_This will be intresting. I wonder if he really will change or fail horribly..."_ She thought curiously.

There was a very pregnant pause untill Dracula broke the silence by asking;

"Shall we dine now?"

"Dine? On what?" She asked

"Blood of course. You dont want to go hungry when your a vampire."

"No way. I refuse. I dont want anything to do with it. I refuse to kill something in order to eat." She protested.

"So? Humans kill animals all the time to survive." He pointed out. "Why are vampires any diffrent? We need to kill in order to survive, as well."

As much as Ayame hated to say it, he was right.

"Oh...I dunno. I've never killed anyone before." She said sqeemishly.

"In that case I shall do the killing and Ill share the prey with you. Come, you will learn how to hunt like vampire now." He said pulling her up.

"The first thing you need to do is fly."

"Fly! How in the world can I do that!" She yelled.

"Just feel yourself becoming one with the wind. Imagine yourself flying into the dark sky as a bat."

"Im not sure about this" she said nerviously looking down.

"Here, I shall go first incase you fall, I shall catch you." He said walking to the edge of the cliff and spreading his arms. He then let himself drop off the cliff, and in only a matter of a seconds, a gigantic bat flew upward toward Ayame. The bat-Dracula screeched loudly at her. Then, with a very, deep breathe, Ayame

closed her eyes and imagined herself as a bat, and then she let herself drop knowing Dracula would catch her if she fell.

However, she didnt fall. Instead she felt herself become smaller and smaller untill she felt as tiny as a mouse. She also felt a bit of fure growing on her chest and back, and she also could feel her face taking the form of a bat's. She opened her eyes bravely and saw the bat-Dracula looking at her. Dracula's fur was jet black and he had peircing red eyes, while Ayame had chesnut brown fur with glowing green eyes.

"This is weird..." Ayame tried to say out loud, but only screeches came out in response.

"Yes, the first time is the weirdest. No matter, follow me." Ayame heard Dracula screech with her sharp, bat ears.

Ayame obeyed him, and followed him into the town of Translyvania where Dracula assumed his normal form on the rooftop of a house.

"How do I change back?" She screeched at him.

"Imagine yourself back as you were" he whispered.

Ayame imagined herself as a human again, and sure enough she turned back into her normal self.

"Very good... This is the house where our target is. Now, wait here." He commanded.

"Ok" she responded. Dracula then snuck into the darkest shadows on the roof and climbed the walls of the house to where he would fetch their dinner.

Ayame awaited him patiently by staring into the dark corners of the streets which now she could see thanks to her vampire powers.

"Strange...it's the middle of the night, yet I can see it like it's mid-day." She whsipered to herself.

After a few moments, Dracula came back unto the roof with a sleeping, young, man in his arms. He placed him down in front of Ayame and instructed her to bite his neck.

"Oh...I dunno if I can." She whispered.

"Dont worry, I hypnotized him into a deep sleep. You wont wake him up."

"Uhh...uummmm." She squirmed getting closer to the little boy's neck. She got closer and closer to his neck, and her new, sharp white teeth were exposed.

Hesitantly and regretably, she bit him. Strange enough, the blood tasted good to her, so she drank it untill she felt full, then Dracula bent down and drank the red liquid as well.


	10. Chapter 10 WOOHOO!

**Gomen for the delay!**

**Skool has gotten me soooo busy!**

**Thank you all for reviewing and such...yay!**

**Chap. 10! Lets celebrate!**

Ayame's first feat of blood was satifying to her. She felt a strange sense of shame for killing an innocent person, and the same time

gratefull-ness towards Dracula for showing her how to feed.

"Now my dear..." began Dracula wiping a bit of blood off his cheek. "I must show you something. Something no one knows about.."

"And what is that Count?" Ayame questioned.

"My only two living sons; Darius and Romeo." He said proudly.

'Sons!' She exlaimed, "you mean...they survived!"

"As a matter of fact, they did. After almost 17 years living by themselves, wiht my has their only parent... I think its about time they had a new mother."

"N-no way..." she said shocked. "I thought Van Helsing killed all your children."

"On the contrary, Darius and Romeo existed before Van Helsing came along. They've ben hiding away in the Carpthian Mountains, just waiting for my return. Sure enough, I

came back, and now I wish to see them." He explained looking towards the beautifull, snowy, moutains.

"Come...lets go." He said transforming into a bat demon and taking flight. Ayame did the same.

It was a long, 2 hour flight to the Carpathians, but at last, they arrived at what seemed to be a miniature castle sitting on top of a snowy hill.

The castle was not as enermous as Dracula's, but it was still a good size fit for royalty. Dracula and Ayame both transformed back into humans (kinda)

and Dracula knocked on the door of the castle. He was greeted by a young man with jet black hair and silver eyes that matched Dracula's.

"Father? Is that you?" Said the voice examining Dracula.

"Yes, Darius. Its me."

"Oh! Father!" Exlaimed the man named Darius. Darius embraced his father, and quickly let him go and allowed him inside the castle.

"Romeo!" Called out Darius. "Brother!...Father has come at last!"

"Father?" Responded a voice that came from the corner of the room. The man stepped out of the shadows and allwoed his face to be seen. Romeo looked

much like Darius, except his hair was a little bit longer and his eyes were blue instead of silver.

"Romeo, my son." Dracula said caringly.

"F-father! You've...come." Romeo exclaimed excitedly running up to his daddy and embracing him.

"Hey, Dad, who's the hottie?" Darius said giving Ayame a lustfull look.

"_Great...more horny vampires_" Ayame thought bitterly, giving Darius a cold stare. In fact, if looks could kill, Dairus would have ben horribly murdered by Ayame's

glare.

"Her name's Ayame. The great re-incarnation of Anna Valerious and my previous bride, Marishka." Dracula annonced to his sons.

"She's also a miko I see..." Darius added getting a closer look at her.

"Always with the mikos, father" Romeo commented.

"Hey, father. Is she yours or is she free for us? Its rare to see a woman when you live this far up in the mountains..." said Darius patting her shoulders.

"Yes, father. Can we? For, as Darius said, women are scarce up here. Ah, but when we see one its like we see an

angel heralding from the heavens...but right now, I see a goddess" Romeo said romantically staring at Ayame.

"I...am...no ones!" Ayame yelled angrily curling up her hand into a fist.

"Oh, you lie, Ayame. You know your mine. Sorry, my sons, but she is mine. Infact, in just a few weeks, she's going to be your new mother." Dracula

reponded calmly.

"Oh...but father. She is younger than we are! True, she is very hot, but she is also so young!" Darius exlaimed.

"She's only 16, Darius. When I marry her, it will be on the night of her 17th birthday." He explained to his son.

"Whatever father. Just remember, as soon as your first child is born, we get brides too! We've ben waiting too long!" Darius said looking

at Romeo and Romeo nodded in agreement.

"Please Darius. You and I both know you could never love someone. You would just use them..." Dracula said as a matter-of-fact-ly.

"Isnt that what you did with your previous brides?" Romeo pointed out.

Ayame felt a sinking, painfull feeling in her stomach. It was as if a small portion of herself was hurt by what Romeo had just said.

Could Dracula really be using her? The mere thought of this made Ayame want to scream, but instead withheld her urger to do so.

"Of course not, Romeo. I loved each of my brides equally." Dracula explained calmly.

The sinking sensation on the pit of Ayame's stomach, dispersed immediatly after he had said that...It seemed to Ayame that Dracula was no longer a beast with

no heart. No...now Ayame saw him as a man with a caring heart.

"Hm. Whatever...atleast you pick out hot brides." Darius commented winking at Ayame. In reponse, Ayame gave Darius the middle finger and Dracula stared at her.

"Ayame...thats not very lady-like."

"Ask me if I CARE." She snapped. Dracula patted her head, "Ayame...you must forgive Darius" he said whispering his voice.

"He's a bit...hungry for love."

_"Like father like son" _She thought angrily.

"So, father. When's the wedding?" Romeo questioned.

"When the moon is shinning and full of light, which would be on the 20th of this month..." He said looking up at the night sky above.

"Sounds good...I hope you and this sexy lady have a good marriage." Darius giggled.

"Dariuusss" hissed Ayame venomusly.

"Darius, I suggest you get away. She does have a really good punch. Trust me. I know." Dracual warned his son.

"What?" However, before he could do anythign, Ayame had hit Darius straight across the face!

"Told ya..."

"Ow...no kidding. She is good with her fists..." darius said rubbing he cheek as Dracula did when Ayame hit him a long time ago.


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank Ardina, Phantom's Bride and Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula**

**for their good reviews. Thanks u guys! Cookies for u!**

**Chapter...11!**

"Darius... do you have your eye on any maiden yet?" Dracula asked tending to his son's wound.

"I think the more appropriate question is who DOESNT he have his eye on" Romeo stated.

Darius and Dracula chuckled. "Truly my flesh and blood..." he whispered to him. "Someday, my dear Ayame,

we will have children of our own." He said turning towards her. Ayame shuddered at the thought, but at the same, a sense of excitment coarsed through

her. "So, have you found any one, Romeo?" He asked to his second born. "Anyone at all? A guy? A girl?"

"Huh?" Ayame said blanky at him. "D-did you just say a guy?"

"Yup." Romeo confirmed proudly. "Im Bisexual. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh. Not at all I was just...wondering" Ayame said frantically. The last thing in the world she needed was a house full of horny vampires

thinking she was a homophobe.

"Well should you find anyone. Let me know at once." Dracula said rubbing some ointment on Darius's bruise.

"Father. Why dont you and your fiance stay here for the night?" Romeo asked. "It's quiet stormy outside and I would never forgive myself if something happened

to you or...Ayame."

"Oh, yes. Please father! Do stay!" Darius said looking at his father then to Ayame. Obviously, Darius hadnt learned his lesson, for he gave Ayame a lustfull look

of desire.

"When will you learn!" Ayame said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Oh, he never does..." Romeo interjected. "If I were you, I would take my chances in sleeping in Father's bed then Darius's."

"What! Me, share a bed with him! N-no way!" She yelled, her face turning brick red.

"Oh yes, Ayame dear. We only have three beds. Ones for me, one for Darius and one for Romeo. Looks like we'll have to share."

He said slyly, giving her the same exact lustfull look as Darius.

"Y-you said you wouldnt untill I was seventeen!" She yelled.

Dracula chuckled. "Of course I remember, my love. I was only teasing."

"Not funny" she mummbled.

Even in the snowy, distant, mountains, all four vampries still heard the town church bell strike 6.

"Oh my...how the time flys." Romeo yawned.

"Yes. Come Ayame, the bed will be plently warm with both of us in it." He winked.

"I'd rather sleep outside..." she snapped.

"If you wish, you may. Though I do not think you find it conmortable... Come, my children, we must rest." He bade his sons, and Romeo and Darius follwed

thier father up the stairs into seperate rooms, while they left Ayame alone downstiars.

Once they were gone, she looked around, to find, prehaps a sofa, for her to sleep on, but no luck. Then, she had remembered

what Romeo had said about Dracula and how sharing a bed with him, as much safer then sharing a bed with Darius.

However, in a minutes, she grew very tired, and soon it took over her, and she went into the room Dracula was sleeping in.

The room itself, was large and very, ery dark, but now that Ayame was a vampire, she could see it as if it were in broad daylight.

She eventually located Dracula, sleeping on black and green, soft, satin, sheets with fluffy pillows and silk blankets.

She pulled the covers from the bed and hoped into bed where she difted off into a deep slumber.

She woke up, many hours later, to find Dracula, still sleeping, but also cuddling with her as she slept.

"_What a digusting thing to see first thing in the morning.." _She thought angrily

"_but he does look really cute when he's alseep. Almost like he's an innocent child."_

Her heart skipped a beat at what she had just thought about, then she gave herself a lil smack on the head.  
"_What am I thinking!"_ She screamed in her mind. Then, suddenly, a horrible thought struck her like lightning

and she hastidly checked under the covers. "_Clothes still on. Thats good._ _Looks like Romeo was right." _She sighed in relief.

"Didnt believe him did you..." mumbled Dracula.

"God, Vlad. Cant I think to myself?" She sighed irritadly.

"What did you call me..?" He asked softly.

"I called you by your first name. Vlad. That's it isnt it?"

"Yes. It is. I just never thought it would sound so heavenly when you said it." He flirted.

Ayame blushed a deep red.

"You complete me, Ayame. I, the darkness, you, the light. Why, it's almost like yin and yang."

"Good and evil.." she added.

"Heaven and hell"

"Angel and demon" she blushed at her own words.

"Clearly..." he said stroking her black hair, and Ayame felt a sensation down her spine. It wasnt a loathing feeling, nor digust,

but it was a good feeling.

"Come. Were flying back to my castle. It'll be cold so take this..." he said getting up from the bed and placing a cape over her shoulders.

"I dont want you to be sick again, that would be bad for you to be ill on the week before your wedding."

Ayame's stomach suddenly was filled with butterflies because her wedding approching fast. But now, she was seriously thinking that maybe,

that being Dracula's bride, wouldnt be so bad after all..


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAP. 12! YAAAAHOOOOOOOO!**

**YAY! THANK U ALL for revewing **

**This chapter mentions dwergers, but i dunno if i spelt that right...so yah. If you dont remember what they are, theyre**

**those lil green things with the metal masks over their faces and theyre ugly things **

**Anymoo. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Father...must you and your fiance leave now?" Darius whined as Dracula and Ayame started to head out

toward the door, where the Sun was just about dead in the horizon.

"Yes, my child. I must, but do not worry...you will see me again at the Wedding, and then, we can all live together!"

"W-what?" Ayame stutdered in shock. "You have GOT to be kidding me, Vlad" she asked desperatly, hoping

he was only kidding. However, much to her dismay, he wasnt.

"Alright, I get to live with this sexy baby," Darius said putting his arm around Ayame. "GET OFF! IM SPOKEN FOR!" She yelling hitting Darius again.

"Oh, so now your glad to be getting married?" Dracula asked her suavely.

"NO! THATS JUST AS BAD!" She stammered while trying to fend Darius off her.

"Whatever, princess." Dracula said gently pushing Darius off her. "W-what did you call me?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"Princess. It fits you, because your the reincarnation of one." He explained while stroking her hair.

"Ooo, she's blushing." Darius whispered to his brother.

"Uh...uh. We should go" Ayame said blankly looking into his eyes.

"Your right, my princess." He said breaking his gaze from her and looking to his sons. "Bye, my children."

Romeo and Darius both embraced him, and let him go with sadness.

"Yuh know Ayame. We dont see him alot." Romeo said to her. "It would be perfect if we could live with you and him."

However, Ayame couldnt repond, because Dracula was already a few feet ahead of her, and she didnt want to be stuck alone up in the moutains

with THEM. So, she quickly transformed into a bat and followed him back to the castle.

When they arrived, at the castle, they found Ryoko waiting from them in the corridors. She looked worried and stressed, and when she saw her and Dracula,

she rushed up to them and said "m'lord, m'lady. I dunno who did it but they were too quick for us to know!"

"Did what, Ryoko?" Dracula asked panictly. "Oh! Come this way!" She said, and Ayame and Dracula follweod her through the corridor and down the stairs

where they saw that the once tidy, properly kept, entrance hall, was now messy and in shambles. Everything in the room had either ben turned over

or bombarded with arrows in a barrage of chaos.

"Who did this?" Dracula asked astondished at the mess.

"I dunno, my lord." Ryoko replied. "I think twas the warriors from the village, because when they came they kept saying things like

'we want our priestess back' and such."

"Where is Xavior?" Ayame questioned, because she had just now noticed he was not next to Ryoko as usual.

"He...went after them." Ryoko reponded trying not to sound to casual about it.

"Get the dwergers to pick this up. Xavior will catch the culprits." Dracula said smoothly. With that, Ryoko summoned the dwergers

and they immidatly got to work.

"Ayame..." Dracula said pulling her aside. "Go with Ryoko, please. She will help you design the wedding."

"Did you just say 'please'?" Ayame asked shocked.

"Yes. Por favor, mi amor. Sil vouz p'lait, mon cheri." Dracula reponded in both Spanish and French.

"O-ok" she said, going up towards Ryoko and looking back at him with admorition.

"I didnt know he spoke French and Spanish..."

"Oh yes." Ryoko said, "he even knows Italian, German, and even Japanese."

"Wow..." she exclaimed. "I'm impressed."

"Yes, m'lord is so talented. I dont see why you like him a bit more."

"I just had no idea he was so...amazing."

"Amazing? So you are falling for him:

"I-i...I dont...really know. I was always told of what an evil man he is, when I was training to be a priestess. But i guess that now that I'm...a vampire, i guess he's

not so bad."

"Well, m'lady, you have a priestess's spirit in you."

"Yeah, but in the end, Marishka became a vampire like I did and evil consumed her." She whispered gloomily.

"But you also have Anna's soul, as you have often heard. So, you shouldnt be consumed by evil."

"_Anna was killed by evil...The way I see it it's be killed by evil or be consumed by it. " _She thought depressingly.

Ryoko apprently saw Ayame's saddened expression, for she patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"_Then again...Dracula is pretty...amazing and he's so...handsome and...oh no! I really am falling for him!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you, Phantom's Bride, Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula, and Ardina.**

**I love it when you review me! You guys are the best! Cookies for you!**

**Also...for you guys I'm thinking about us being in a lil group I like to call "Dracula's brides".**

**Anyone who LOVES Dracula can join. review me for more details!**

**Chap. 13**

"M'lady, would you like midnight black or midnight blue for the ballons?" Ryoko interrigated. However, Ayame

was not paying attention at all, instead she was concentrating on her dear Dracula fiance.

"M-m'lady?" Ryoko asked, shaking her around a bit.

"What?" She asked frantically, returning to Earth. "Sorry Ryoko I was..thinking."

"About m'lord?" She asked quite casually. Ayame blushed. "Uhh...hehe yeah."

"Hm. I knew you would fall for him sooner or later." She relied contently.

Suddenly, there was a banging sound at the doors, and Ryoko opened the door to find Xavior standing there with many slashes

on his arms. "Xavior! You have returned!" Ryoko exclaimed happily.

"Y-yeah. I took 'em down easily" Xavior said out of breath. "R-ryoko, did...did the master come back ok?"

"Yes, but Im more concerned about you." She said as she pulling Xavior up and placing his arm around her.

"Ry..oko." He whispered. "Why..." Ryoko didnt respond to him, but instead lead him into the kitchens where he layed him on the

ground as she tended to his wounds. Ayame secretly followed them, and peeked through the small opening in the door.

"Ryoko...why are...you doing this?" He asked.

"Isnt it obvious, you oblivious idiot?" Ryoko muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He snapped defensivly.

"Xavior...you just went after them and left me here by myself and you didnt even say 'goodbye' !" Ryoko hissed.

"Im not a kid, Ryoko. It's my job to defend this fortress incase anyone intrudes it." He relied proudly.

"I know that, but...I just..worry about you." She said sheepishly.

"Worry about me! Why? Your not my mother..." he said angrily.

"I know that, but-"

"But what! I do not need to be baby sitted." He intervined.

"Oh, Xavior. You'll never know what 'love' means do you!" She reponded. Ayame could tell that Ryoko was now getting upset

and so she waited for what she was about to say next. After a very long pause, Xavior finally replied ;

"L-love?"

"That's right Xavior. I love you..."

Ayame blushed from the doorway. She had never in her entire life seen a thing such as this.

"R-ryoko. I never knew you felt that way..." He said softly.

"That's right. Ever scence that fatefull night when we found you half-dead on the stairs of this castle. I was more than happy to take you in and tend to you

as I am right now. I...I can understand if you dont feel the same way, but I just had to say something after all this time." She explained with her voice dropping

at the end of her sentence.

Xavior said nothing, but instead he pulled Ryoko towards him, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss on the lips.

Ayame blushed a deeper red, and her instincts told her it was time for her to leave to give them more privacy. She obeyed her conscience

and left them alone.

She made her way out the kicthen corridor when she was stopped in the hallway by a small,midget like figure no bigger then a dwerger.

The figure had pale, white skin, and long, unkept nails, and in it's hand, it held a long, shocking stick.

"W-who are you?" Ayame asked, a little intimidated by the shock-stick.

"Who are you, priestess? I can tell by your clothes you are a holy being, therefore, you are not welcome here!" With that, the figure charged at her full speed

with it's shocking stick at hand. Ayame screamed loudly, and luckily, dodged the attack.

"Dont hurt me!" She pleaded turning to run away from it.

"Hurt you? Oh, Im not gonna hurt you, Im gonna torture you!" It said, raising it's shock-stick again.

Ayame screamed again, and ran for her dear life into the entrance hall wher she tossed some tables and chairs behind her to stop him.

Unfortunatly, Ayame tripped over a stool, and fall face first on the ground.

The unkown figure lurched towards her and once again, raised its weapon. Ayame shut her eyes tighty and waited for the pain to come.

However, it never came. For, she heard a great whoosing sound from behind her and then, she felt as if she was floating. When she opened her eyes she saw

none other then Vlad Dracula holding her in his arms. He had transformed half-way through his bat form, and had sprouted demonic wings on his back.

When the unknown figure dropped his shock-stick, Dracula carefully placed Ayame back on the ground.

"Master..." the voice said softly.

"Igor" Dracula reponded, "I thought you were dead."

"They revived me, master, but I went back to you, because I need my pay." Replied the figure named Igor.

"Who is they?" Dracula questioned.

"Human sorrcerres who were foolish enough to think I would work for them, but I only work for you, m'lord." Igor bowed repectfully.

"Have they brought anyone else back?" He asked.

"They were planning to bring back Van Helsing, but dont worry, me and Xavior stopped them, and killed them all before they could. I am the only one they have revived."

Igor expalined. "Why do you have that priestess?"

"This is Ayame. My new bride...well bride-to-be. You know she has Marishka and Anna's soul."

"Well. I just hope this one wont cause anymore trouble."  
"Oye!" Ayame snapped defensivly. "Your the one who chased me with that shock-stick and scared the daylights outta me!"

"Sorry..." Igor mummbled. "It what I do."


	14. Chapter 14

**ahem THANKS U, Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula, Ardina and Phantom's Bride.**

**Thank you for keeping my story alive **

**Domo arigato gozaimasu (thank u very much)**

**CANDY FOR YOU! In this chapter, there is alot of Japanese style things, so I hope u enjoy.**

**Translation's are at the bottom! Sorry it's a bit shirt but next one shall be longer, i promise.**

**and now...Chapter 14!**

After Ayame's frightning and strange encounter with Igor, Dracula ushered her upstairs where he told her that the cherry blossom festival

was in a few hours, and to have Ryoko prepare her. Sure enough, Ryoko came into her room a few minutes followed by

a dreamy look on her face. "Ryoko...why didnt I get warning of this festival!" Ayame questioned, frusrated.

"Oh! I think he mentioned to you when you were ill m'lady." Ryoko said, poping back onto Earth.

"Oh yeah..." said Ayame now remembering about it. "So, are you and Xavior a couple now?" She asked. Ryoko

giggled and blushed a light red color. "Yes, m'lady." She sighed, "you know it's true love when a man doesnt care if your put under

a youth spell. Then again, he is over 100 in werewolf years, but we both look young enough...OH! My God! Sorry m'lady! Im babbling!"

She bowed apologetically. "It's alright..." Ayame said sympathetically.

"Right, now your supposed to wear the kimono you wore during the dance." She said pulling out the same exact one Ayame had woren once before.

After Ryoko had helped her put on the kimono, she adjusted her hair into a Japanese-looking bun. Also, she

helped her put on a bit of make-up. Once she was done, Ryoko clapped her hand triumphantly over the work she had just done.

"Oh, m'lady! You look more beautifull then when you were at the dance," she exclaimed.

"Come, the Master is waiting" she said as she grabbed Ayame's hand and pulled her out of the room and into the entrance hall. When AYame enterd, she

expected it to still be a disaster, but instead, it had returned to it's grand, well-kept, self, thanks to the dwergers.

Also, in the entrance hall, was non other then Dracula himself. However, instead of his usual attire of old-fashioned tuxedos,

he now wore a black, male's kimono, complete with zori sandals.

"_Ayame-chan...utsukushii na_", he complimented kissing her hand.

Ayame blushed, "thanks you."

"Shall we go, m'lady? I have ordered something special for you.." with those words, he lead her outside. The moon was full and shadows were created all around them.

Dracula put his fingers between his teeth, and whistled. In only a matter of seconds, a shadow transpired inches in front of them.

The shadow seemed to have came from the moon itself, for the shadow gave off the same glow that the moon did. The shadow, also

transfigured into a carrage-like form, with white horses drawn unto it.

"It's a moon carrage. They take you anywhere you like in minutes," he stated.

"Vlad...it's so pretty.." Ayame exclaimed, breathless.

"Not nearly as pretty as you," he smirked allowing her inside the moon carrage first like a nobleman would to his lady.

The young, couple arrived at their destination in no less then 2 hours. They found that the streets of Romania were busiling and paper

laterns filled the streets like tiny bugs. (**Note: I know it doesnt make much sense to put a Japanese festival in Romania, but hey, it's a fanfic)**

The Moon carrage lowered itself unto the ground, and Dracula and Ayame stepped out and evaporated into the crowd. The people that surronded them

all had kimonos of all sorts of colors. From above, they would look like multi-colored ants.

"Ayame, the moon is so beautifull tonight, why dont you take a seat on the hill and I'll be with you?" Dracula asked suavely.

"Alright," she chimed happily, making her way to the grassy hill. On her way there, she noticed that the crowd didnt have an

human aura at all. This aura was much like the one she sensed at the ball.

"_Demons...do they always come to social events_?" Ayame thought sitting down next to a tall cherry blossom tree.

"_Even thought the moon is fasing away, it's still very pretty. It's true about the moon being prettier in Romania. Wonder why I never noticed it?"_

Ayame pondered to herself. As she thought quietly to herself, she couldnt help but over hear a loud, demanding voice over the crowd;

"Come on! Come one! It's the 5th annual Cherry Blossom Archery Tournament! Come now, which one of you lucky demons is brave enough

to try?"

"Archery tournament..." the words echoed through Ayame's mind like a canyon. It had ben a while scence she had shot an arrow.

"Wouldnt hurt." She muttered plainly rasing from her seat, completly forgetting about waiting for Dracula. Untill suddenly, she felt a cold and

clamy hand come into contact with her shoulder. She spun around and saw that it was only her love Dracula. "Didnt forget about me now did you,

my love?" He half teazed. "Oh, Vlad, I could never forget you...I just wanted to enter in the Archery Tournament.."she explained slowly.

"That's fine...you should go ahead and show these demons how to shoot." He said enthusiastically.

"I will!" She shoted into the heavens, raising her fists in a determined way.

Dracula accompanied Ayame to the sign-up booth, where Ayame was escorted to a gigantic, grassy field by Vlad.

"I'll be cheering for you, honey." He said kissing her lightly on the forehead and handing her her special holy bow and arrows.

"Thanks.." she called after him.

"Demons, and Vampires," announced the similar demonading voice that lured Ayame there.

"Werewolves and beasts alike, I am happy to introduce our contestants for the 5th Annual Archery Tournament."

The crowd cheered loudly and gave cat-calls to certain demons that stood in a line next to Ayame.

"First on our comptetors, is a mysterious stranger from the far ranks of Iran, Latifa!" Called out the voice to a beautifull Middle Eastern woman in

loose clothing. Several of the men in the audience gave her wolf-whistles.

A few announcements later the voice screeched above the crowd's noise;

"Next, we have an excellent acherer from Castle Dracula...Ayame!"

All of the demons in the crowd screeched loudly while the rest yelled indistintivly.

Ayame only waved shyly from behind her sacred bow. She was a bit scared to compete in a competetion with demons, but then again,

the demons must have feared Dracula too, because they wore scared, nervious looks on their faces at the mere mention of Dracula's castle.

Of course, they could never find him in the huge crowd of beasts and demons.

TRANSLATIONS:

utsukushii na "...beautifull"


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for ur reviews. I apologize for the delays!

Thank you, thank you, Happy V Day!

Here we go

**Chap. 15**

"Demons and ogres, are you ready?!" The Announcer asked to the rambunctious audience.

They replied with cat calls and swearing, all except Dracula who remained calmly in his seat eyeing Ayame keenly. "Ok then First off is-" but Ayame didn't pay attention to who was first because her attention was focused on two young girls sitting three rows behind Dracula.

"_Could it...be them? Dracula's old brides?!"_ She thought to herself. They definatly resembled the pictures she had seen in her books of Transylvanian History and how Van Hellsing couragously fought them off. "_Can't be. That's impossible..." _Yet as these words sinked into her heart, she felt it become heavy and almost breaking. "_W-why? Why do I feel like my heart has ben ripped in two? I dont even like him!"_ However, she knew she was in denial, but she didn't care. "Vlad..." she whispered looking up at him. And as she did, Dracula sat not noticing that the two girls held a knife in each hand and raised it in his direction! "NO!!!" She screamed, and without any second thought she aimed her arrow and fired at one of the two women. It hit. The woman screamed in pain and hissed at Ayame with sharp fangs exposed. "You...Marishka...or are you Anna?"

"Neither, I'm Ayame, Priestess of Transylvania!" She answered with pride. By this time, Dracula had turned around and now discovered the women who bore the knives. The demons in the audience broke out in chaos. They smashed their chairs, hit each other, and yelled profanities.

"Priestess!!! Get out of here!!!" Several of them shouted.

"Uh oh..." Ayame whelped embrassingly. She felt really stupid, she had just proclaimed her priestess's title infront of a whole crowd of demons!

"This isn't over yet!!" Yelled the other woman as she helped her injured friend on her back. Suddnely two great demon wings spread from their backs and they took flight while they cackled manically. Dracula to took flight, and dove towards Ayame and caught her. He flew ou of the statium, and into the night sky. They were in the sky for 10 minutes when Dracula spotted a small secluded hill to land. Ayame was expecteing him to be angry or upset at her, so a wave of guilt came over her. Once Dracula reverted back to normal he turned his head to Ayame and saw her expression of fear. "Vlad...I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...but they were going to hurt you...and I wanted to save yo-" but before Ayame could finish Dracula pressed his lips to hers.

He broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Ayame, do you think I would be mad at you...when you saved me. Normally I could've sensed them behind me, but there were so many demons and they caught me off guard."

"Yeah...I guess so." She started at him in silence.

"Ayame, my love..." he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Vlad?"

"Yes?"  
"Were those..I mean were they your..." but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm afraid they were my previous brides...I don't know how they got back to Earth"

Ayame's heart grew heavier, it was competly broken now.

"Why such sorrow?" He asked placing a finger on her chin.

"You. You love them don't you...you want to go with them don't you? You love them right?"

"That was before I met you. Do not fear my love. I do not feel any love for them, I stopped loving them when they died. You are the only one for me." He answered very honestly

He then placed them behind her neck and removed the necklace that retained her priestess powers.

"I'm sorry. I tired to imprision you, tried to force you to love me. I can see now that saving me was proof enough that you do love me, even if you still don't admit it. So now, you are free...Ayame, I'm about to give you a choice and listen carefully now." He intructed.

She nodded and he went on; "The choice, now that you are free...you can either go and resume your title as priestess and I will never bother you ever again or you can stay with me and we can kill those demonic women that I no longer love." A few months ago Ayame would've given all the powers she had to recieve this choice, but now she was silent. She thought quietly to herself and finally answered with confidence; "Vlad...I want to stay with you. Nobody is going to take you away from me, Vlad." He smiled brightly and for the first time in a long time, true happiness gleamed in those silver eyes. "Ayame. My love, I'm so glad" he embraced her and held her closely. "Ayame, I used to think I couldn't feel emotions. I used to think I was hollow...but I was wrong. You proved me wrong. I love you Ayame."

"I-i...I love you Vlad."

He smiled once more and kissed her very tenderly

Thank you thank you Happy Valentines Day to all!  
More reviews and I'll write chap. 16 faster!


End file.
